


The Night Out Affair

by plingo_kat



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interactive Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is <em>not</em> how you expected your evening to go.</p><p>(An IF dating game where you choose to be either Gaby or Illya, and then navigate a night out with your partner.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Out Affair

[ **Play _The Night Out Affair_** ](http://www.philome.la/plingokat/the-night-out-affair/play)

So I've wanted to write something with Twine for a while now, and the MFU Gift Exchange gave me the opportunity to do it! This was a gift for cerezaaa91.

P.S. much thanks to @calllay for beta-testing this thing. <3 You’re the best.


End file.
